Grimlock
Grimlock (グリムロック, Gurimurokku), is both a fictional character and protagonist of the DC series. He is a wild card among the Autobots. Huge and powerful, he's also ego-maniacal, headstrong, impatient, willful and reckless. He views Optimus Prime as a weak leader, too afraid to make the tough calls and act on instinct. As such Grimlock is more than ready to disobey orders if he thinks the ends will justify the means. He transforms into a Tyrannosaurus rex, a powerful form that's essentially a wrecking ball on two legs. His one obvious redeeming feature is his attachment to his team. It’s not the subtlest alternate mode around, but Grimlock isn't one for subtlety. As leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, he has gathered together a group of similar minded individuals he would do anything for. Together they handle the jobs the Autobots don't have the stomach for. Grimlock's what you might call a 'bot of action; he has little patience for complicated strategies and prefers to think of plans on the fly. Unfortunately this was at the cost of his intelligence. Of course, his usual solution to any given problem is simply to pummel it into oblivion. He’s not a particularly skilled fighter, eschewing guns and blasters in favour of melee weaponry or simply his own fists, but when you’re a heavy-hitting Dinobot, sheer force is really all you need to get the job done. Grimlock’s fights involve a lot of collateral damage, which has sometimes created more problems than it solves. Even so, his Autobot teammates recognize that the myriad advantages of having a robotic dinosaur on their side outweigh the downsides. Because of Shockwave's experiments and tortures, Grimlock has gained the ability to combine with his fellow Dinobots to form the core and torso of the gestalt form known as Volcanicus, who has the more monstrous might than his sum up parts. "No one controls '''GRIMLOCK!'" :—Grimlock. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Gregg Berger (English), Takurō Kitagawa (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Jacques Ferrière (French), Gernot Duda (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Jorge García (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Edgar Fruitier (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice actor (Beast Mode sound effect): Frank Welker (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Grimlock is known for not following orders or trusting in Optimus Prime's ability to be an effective leader. As the leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, Grimlock enjoys smashing things first and asking questions later. Due to Shockwave's experiments, Grimlock has been left with a malfunctioning voice processor and an alt-mode inspired by a distant primitive world. Appearance Robot Mode Alternate Mode Once he had a veichle mode of a Cybertronian tank, but after being experimented by Shockwave, Grimlock was reformatted with a beast mode of Cybertronian Tyrannosaurus Rex (T-Rex). * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: N/A * Body Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Grimlock_Authentics_Evergreen_Character_Designs_(1)_scaled_800.png|Grimlock's beast mode. Background Personality Grimlock is an ego-maniacal, impatient and willful Autobot. As he's more than willing to disobey any direct order if he thinks that the ends will justify his means. He gets anger issues if anyone dares to tick him off, they're scrap. Despite that, he is loyal to the Autobot cause and is willing to risk his life to rescue his comrades from capture. During Shockwave's experimentation on him, Grimlock gained a new "Alt Mode", making him more aggressive than ever. Grimlock's speech patterns hide's a surprisingly intelligent mind. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Lugnut ** Soundwave ** Lockdown ** Starscream Abilities and Powers Physically, Grimlock is one of the strongest Cybertronians alive, he has accomplished amazing feats using his berserk, monstrous strength, he has pushed down towers with ease, break through steel walls, single-handedly took down an army of Decepticons, was able to go one-on-one with Megatron, smash boulders with his bare hands. There are some rumors that Grimlock's strength is limitless, he might even overpower Unicron, his rage also fuels him with might, the angrier he becomes, the stronger he gets. He is also equipped with an Energy Sword (Flame Swords in different media). In his Dinobot/T-Rex Mode, Grimlock's strength is somewhat stronger than his Cybertronian Form, his jaws are so powerful, he can bite through virtually anything (unknown if he can actually bite through the apex armor), Grimlock can also eat Decepticons up (though it does not power him up like Chompazoids do). His T-Rex mode also has the ability to breath fire, the fire that Grimlock breathes is so hot, it can burn buildings from miles away, this flame can also burn Decepticons down. His lack of fear makes him a dangerous foe, he loves to fight, often he starts one, he isn't afraid to fight either Bruticus or Devastator. But his berserk-like anger makes him too dangerous to other Autobots as well, (as stated by some Autobots that "In the battlefield, better fear Grimlock than the hoard of Decepticons around you"). Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past At a time when their group was the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, Grimlock picked up unusual energy emissions from the Sea of Rust and Grimlock had to go investigate. It turned out Shockwave and his Insecticons had discovered an ancient Cybertronian Space Bridge. He battled the Insecticons but was captured. When word got out that Grimlock went missing, all members of the team split into two groups to find him: Swoop and Sludge searched fruitlessly for him on the planet Junk, and Slug and Snarl tracked Grimlock to the Sea of Rust. The squad were reunited as prisoners in Shockwave's laboratory, where the Decepticon scientist decided to use them as guinea pigs in one of his performing experiments, using the DNA of creatures discovered on an energy-rich planet to reformat the LSCF into massively powerful dinosaur forms. Shockwave rerouted a large amount of the energy for his cerebral circuitry in order to boost his already impressive physical strength. Once the change was complete, the Lightning Strike Coalition Force was more powerful and durable than almost any other Cybertronian, transforming them into the monstrous Dinobots. This backfired on the Decepticon scientist, however, their spirits as Autobots remained unbroken. Six months before reuniting with Optimus Prime and the other Autobots, the restrained Grimlock was able to break free and made his way through the duplicate warp gate Shockwave and his Insecticons had constructed, leaving a path of destruction and dead bodies in his wake. He eventually managed to track down and free Swoop. Grimlock was perturbed to see Swoop's personality remained the same, as did his ability to transform. It didn't help that Swoop greatly enjoyed his new form and that unlike Grimlock, Swoop couldn't remember the torture they had endured. The pair attempted to track down Snarl but, just before reaching his containment lab, was intercepted by Hardshell who tried to slow them down using a mounted turret. Working together, Swoop and Grimlock defeated the Insecticon and used his face to open a door. Arriving at Snarl's lab, they found a massive tunnel leading to the depths of the tower, where the Insections were feeding on unlucky Decepticons. Separated from Swoop, Grimlock was taunted by Shockwave and Kickback. Enraged, he chased Kickback down before being attacked by a giant Insecticon. Grimlock defeated it, but Kickback's taunts about his defeat in the Sea of Rust angered him to such a degree, he transformed to his T. rex form. Making short work of Kickback's forces, he drove the Insecticon to retreat...straight into a collapsing door, brought down by Snarl and Sludge. Reunited, Grimlock, Snarl and Sludge made their way to the exterior base of the tower where they met with Swoop. The four then travelled through the Insecticon infested area, eventually stumbling upon Slug, trapped in a forcefield and being tortured by Sharpshot. While Snarl, Sludge and Swoop tried to free Slug, Grimlock battled the Insecticons and brought down the forcefield generator. He then slaughtered a terrified Sharpshot. At Sludge's suggestion, they made their way to a place where Slug could be repaired. The LSC made their way to an observation deck which not only oversaw Shockwave's warp gate, but contained files on the forms Shockwave had forced upon them, including the one he had planned for the future Autobots. It was then the team threw aside their previous name and took the title Sharpshot and Kickback and given them, the Dinobots. In the lab, Snarl revealed the gate's purpose in the Decepticons traveling back and forth between Cybertron and an energy-rich planet and, Grimlock made clear to find the remaining members and find a way to stop the warp gate. Infiltrating the sector where Scorn and the others are being held, but Grimlock and the others found themselves once more restrained. As Shockwave finalized procedures with Megatron, the furious Dinobots formed into Volcanicus for the first time to break themselves free. Volcanicus then used this newfound power to rise up against Shockwave, trash his lab, freed the remaining Dinobts, stole a Power Core Generator — a piece of technology the Decepticons need to power and control their warp gate technology, and escaped to a remote island on Earth. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Grimlock Wikipedia * Grimlock Transformers Database * Grimlock TFWiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males Category:Dinobots